<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Make me do This by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498421">Don't Make me do This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control, Shooting Guns, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unhappy Ending, Violence against Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was worse than a nightmare... and ultimately Steve knew which choice he had to make. But did he have the strength to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AA Stony Server Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Make me do This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt <a href="https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png">“Mind Control”</a> [E4]</p><p>And for day 11 of <a href="https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated">Whumptober 2020</a>. Prompt: Crying</p><p><b>WARNING:</b><br/>This fic contains violence against a child. The ending is open/ambiguous weather the child dies or Tony dies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve closes his eyes and takes in a steading breath, pushing back the tears welling behinds his eyes, trying to centre himself.</p><p>Tony stands only a few feet away, his repulsors aimed at the small child by his side.</p><p>“Well, Steve? What is it going to be? It’s your call.” Tony says.</p><p>Steve recoils at Tony’s use of his name. Any other time he would love to hear his name fall from Tony’s lips. But not like this. Twisted and wrong.</p><p>“This isn’t you, Tony. Snap out of it. Whatever Hydra has done to you… you can beat this.”</p><p>“It’s going to be too late for that.” Tony says “Are you going to shoot me? Or let me kill the kid?”</p><p>There is a slight change in the pitch of Tony’s repulsors, he was going to fire. Steve had to act.</p><p>He swallows down the bile burning its way up his throat and shoots. The bullet ricochets of Tony’s armour.</p><p>Tony tsks disappointedly. “You know that wouldn’t work. It’s headshot or nothing. Last chance.”</p><p>Tears blur his vision, spilling over and running down his cheeks.</p><p>He pulls the trigger. A shot rings out.</p><p>“Hail Hydra!”</p><p>A body hits the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Sorry 😭</p><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>